Quand la vérité n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être
by k-ilou.selena
Summary: La vie peut être bien trompeuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, mais sont la propriété de SUNRISE.

Fanfiction A.U =D

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.

Chapitre 1 :

De nombreux bruits se faisaient entendre. Des échos résonnaient à travers l'immense hangar, éclairé uniquement par la lune qui scintillait au dehors et laissait sa douce lumière envelopper ces hommes. Ces hommes, non, il n'y avait pas que des hommes, une femme au centre semblait contrôler le tout. Ses cheveux couleur nuit se voyaient chastement illuminés par les rayons de la lune, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus majestueux. Elle regardait attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude arpentant la salle, comme pour être sûre de ne pas avoir pris une mauvaise décision, de ne pas s'être trompée.

Après un long moment à être restée ainsi, elle grimpa agilement, d'un mouvement fluide et libre, sur une moto. Sa moto. Une seconde plus tard, son casque sur la tête, elle démarra, laissant ronronner le moteur pour son propre plaisir d'abord, puis pour que les autres s'écartent, et accélérant d'un geste brusque elle s'en alla à travers les rues de Fuuka, laissant le hangar loin derrière elle.

***

Des cris. Des braillements. Des rires. La salle de réunion avait l'air pour le moins en ébullition. La jeune femme rousse grimaça, et entra dans la salle dans un grand fracas, claquant la porte derrière elle. Se dirigeant vers les tables elle posa y posa lourdement un dossier, son regard courroucé persuada les autres d'arrêter leurs occupations respectives.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna la jeune femme.

Une jeune fille rousse, se rétracta sur sa chaise et cessa son activité avec son portable, tandis qu'une jeune fille blonde qui était rouge de colère arrêta de geindre.

- Maa, on t'attendait pour la réunion, répondit calmement un jeune homme, sourire aux lèvres.

- Et cette .... cette bubuzuke .... Commença à railler la blonde.

- Ara, ara, Suzushiro n'a aucune raison de se mettre dans cet état. Contre-attaqua sereinement une jeune femme aux yeux couleur rubis, reprenant une gorgée de son breuvage préféré.

- Shizuru tout de même ! Pose un peu ton thé, je te ferai remarquer que nous en somme en réunion ! Incendia la jeune femme rousse.

Ce ton surpris tout le monde, et la jeune femme s'attira une pluie de regards interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Midori ? Demanda timidement une jeune fille brune, ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Désolé. Mais apparemment il y aurai eut lieu à travers la ville à un grand trafic. Trafic d'armes et de stupéfiant à première vue.

- L'oeuvre de la mafia ? Questionna Mai.

- Non d'après ce dossier, Midori fit un signe de tête vers le tas de feuilles qu'elle venait de poser, il s'agirait plus d'une espèce de gang.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que c'est à nous de nous en charger et non à la brigade des stup ?

- Oui, bon je vous fait passer le dossier, comme pour allier les gestes à la parole elle distribua des feuilles aux autres, comme vous pourrez le lire, il semblerait que leurs secteurs d'activité soit dans le sud de la ville. Nous n'avons aucun autre renseignements.

- Ara, j'en conclut que nous allons devoir faire des rondes dans le sud de la ville ?

- Oui je vais vous distribuez tout ça ... L'essentiel pour le moment est juste de regrouper plus d'informations.

***

La jeune femme soupira, plus que lassée par ce début de soirée. C'était à elle de circuler à travers cette partie de la ville, pour essayer de glaner ici et là quelques informations qui pourrait leurs servir. « Surtout n'oubliez pas, même si vous vous trouvez à proximité des trafiquants n'intervenez pas ! C'est une mission de surveillance, tant que nous n'en saurons pas d'avantage je ne veux pas de gestes aussi inutiles ! .

Et c'était ainsi que Shizuru se retrouvait seule dans sa voiture patrouillant monotonement à travers les rues. Si encore elle aurait pu rester à l'arrêt, son thé aurait pu lui tenir compagnie, mais sa mission était stricte, elle devait absolument patrouiller.

D'autant plus qu'il était relativement tard, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, à croire que personne n'habitait dans les environs.

Résignée à devoir faire son travail correctement, elle s'embarqua sur une petite route adjacente à la grande route qui traverse tout le quartier.

***

Un bolide poussé à grande vitesse défiait le vent, passait tel une étoile filante à travers le ciel. Le bolide faisait sa route, sur la rue principale, ronronnant horriblement. Puis soudainement, il s'embarqua sur une petite débouchée, ralentissant rapidement, pour finir presque à l'arrêt le temps que la jeune femme engage son véhicule sur la petite rue, et accéléra à nouveau d'un coup.

Tandis que la jeune femme profitait de cette sensation qu'elle aimait tant en étant sur sa moto, une autre jeune femme quelques mètres devant freina brusquement. La motarde surprise tout d'abord de voir une voiture à cette heure-ci et à cet endroit, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait était tellement absorbée par son plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui ce trouvait devant ses yeux, n'eut le temps que d'amortir le choc, en faisant sa moto se coucher sur le sol après avoir sauter à terre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Ce fut une Shizuru complètement étonnée qui sortit de la voiture. Elle avait entendu de loin le vrombissement d'une moto, qui apparemment ne roulait pas très doucement. Absorbée par ces pensées elle s'était surprise à appuyer sur la pédale de frein. _Drôle de réflexe. _Quelle que fut la raison pour laquelle elle avait arrêter son véhicule, une personne était à terre. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un seul tour, et elle se trouvait maintenant en dehors de sa voiture. Toujours sous une pleine lune bien voyante, elle se précipita vers le corps qui gisait à terre. Son véhicule et la moto n'étaient heureusement aucunement rentrés en contact, mais la moto était pour le moins amochée.

La personne bougeait doucement, comme si elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Shizuru commença à lui parler, pour qu'elle puisse rester éveillée, tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien de casser.

Et ce que ça va ?

Aucune réponse autre que de petits gémissements, la jeune femme aux yeux rubis voulut prendre son portable, jugeant qu'il serait mieux d'appeler des secours même si la blessée avait l'aide d'aller plutôt bien. Mais une main l'arrêta instantanément.

Pas la peine, couina la jeune femme étalée à terre.

Shizuru qui ne savait que faire, et dont la personnalité commençait à revenir petit à petit, resta calme, posant son téléphone à terre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne devait pas appeler les secours, qui sait, peut-être apprendra t-elle quelque chose d'important ?

Soudain deux yeux verts émeraude la fixait. La jeune femme avait enlevé son casque d'un seul geste, et ce tenait à présent assise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ouah, je l'ai échappé belle, hein ? Ca pour être quelque chose, c'était quelque chose !

Abasourdie. Shizuru était complètement abasourdie. La jeune femme venait de sauter d'une moto lancée à pleine vitesse, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire était « Ca pour être quelque chose, c'était quelque chose ! ».

Euuh, commença t-elle, oui c'est sûr … Mais ça va aller ?

Se sentant plus que coupable, Shizuru voulait être sûre de ne pas avoir causé trop d'ennuis.

Ah ? Ah ouais, aucun problème ! Puis se relevant entièrement elle fixa Shizuru lui demandant, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisait là à cette heure-ci ?

Alors c'est l'essentiel. Ara, ne pourrais-je pas te poser la même question ?

La fille aux cheveux de minuit se vit rougir, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Ouais c'est pas faux. Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore des trucs à faire …

Se dirigeant vers sa moto, ou plutôt du moins ce qu'il en restait, elle poussa un petit cri. Aussitôt alertée Shizuru alla voir ce qu'il se passait, pour finalement apercevoir une jeune femme démolie par la vue de sa moto bien plus que cabossée.

C'est pas possible ! C'tait la dernière Suzuki ! R'gardez moi ça comment elle est toute rayée maintenant !

Se retenant de rire devant ce spectacle Shizuru s'approcha plus encore de la jeune femme.

Ara, ce n'est pas bien grave, je te payerai les réparations, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Après tout, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute …

Venant d'une famille plutôt aisée, cela ne dérangeait aucunement Shizuru de mettre la main à la poche, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de la motarde qui répliqua d'un coup sec :

Nan c'est bon, merci. J'aurai dû être plus prudente moi aussi.

Sur ce elle monta sa moto après l'avoir remise sur pied, et s'élança sans demander son reste. Ce qui eut le don de décevoir Shizuru au plus haut point, elle aurait bien aimer savoir ce que la jeune femme avait à faire de si important à une heure pareille.

***

- Natsuki !

L'intéressée se renfrogna en marmonnant quelques petits mots incompréhensibles.

- Tu peux pas rester deux minutes sans bouger ?

- Ah! C'est qu'ça fait mal, idiote ! Et puis pourquoi tu tiens tant à me soigner ? J'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'peux m'soigner toute seule !

- Tu ferai encore plus de dégâts crétine sans cervelle !

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Natsuki se leva d'un bond, lançant un regard noir vers la jeune femme dont la couleur rouge arborait les cheveux.

- Redis-moi ça ! Tu veux peut-être voir ce que je peux en faire de ta mini-cervelle à toi !?

- Ah! Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? T'sais même pas monter sur une moto sans te casser la gueule et tu veux qu'on t'appelle motarde ? Laisse moi rire !

- Nao ! Rugit Natsuki, prête à tout pour sauver son honneur.

- Et bah quoi ? On se dégonfle ... mo-ta-rde sans cervelle ?

Après un court échange de regard noir, Natsuki bondit vers l'autre jeune femme, les faisant se rouler toute deux à terre dans un grand fracas. Ce sont les grands bruits de leur affrontements qui suscita la curiosité d'un homme blond, qui entra dans la salle les séparant l'une de l'autre:

- Natsuki ! Nao ! Arrêtez toute les deux !

L'une dans un coin de la pièce, et la deuxième à l'autre bout se jetaient des regards froids. Natsuki croisa ses bras de façon à exposer son mécontentement tandis que Nao se contentait de jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Je t'avais dit de la soignée, pas de l'amocher encore plus !

- J'veux pas qu'on me soigne ! J'ai rien ! Rien du t-o-u-t ! Répliqua la fille aux cheveux couleur de la nuit.

- Quoiqu'il en soit il faut que tu sois prête pour ce soir, pas question qu'on échoue.

Natsuki se leva d'un bond, énervée et en furie et se dirigeant vers la porte lança brusquement à l'homme :

- Oui oui je sais. T'inquiète pas pour ça !

Comme si ils allaient échouer. Et de sa faute en plus ? Alors que c'était grâce à elle qu'il s'étaient tous tiré indemne la dernière fois, il osait encore lui reprocher quelque chose ? Vraiment cet homme .... Il n'attendait rien pour le payer !

***

Une jeune fille arpentait nerveusement le couloir, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de la salle l'on s'agitait pour tout et pour rien.

- Ma, ma. Répondis simplement Reito.

- Arrête avec tes "Ma, ma" ! Répliqua Suzushiro, ce qui fit plus sourire encore le jeune homme.

- Ara, Suzushiro n'aime t-elle pas qu'on lui adresse la parole ? Plaisanta Shizuru.

- On ne t'a pas demander ton avis à toi, bubuzuke !Railla la blonde.

- Euuuh ... Haruka tu devrais peut-être te calmer ... proposa timidement une Yukino qui avait le nez plongé sur son ordinateur.

La blonde souffla et allait répliquer lorsque Mai entra soudainement dans la salle.

- Elle n'est toujours pas là ! Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je fais les cents pas dehors, mais rien !

- Ma, elle ne s'est sûrement pas réveillée !

- Ara, oui ce serait bien notre Midori ça ! Lança Shizuru.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle a plus que quelques minutes de retard ... Peut-être lui est-il arriver quelque chose durant sa ronde hier soir ?

Grand blanc. Moment de silence atroce durant lequel personne n'osait prendre la parole. C'est vrai que leur chef n'était pas des plus pointilleuse sur l'heure, mais cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il l'attendaient tous. Et si il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose ?

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

- Na .... Natsuki !

L'interpellée se retourna, grimaçant à la vue de celui qui l'avait appelé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Takeda ? Lança t-elle durement.

Le jeune homme se raidit tandis que le rouge commença à s'installer petit à petit sur ses joues.

- Euuuh ..... je, bredouilla t-il, je voulais savoir si ....

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une sonnerie retentit à travers le couloir sombre, le coupant ainsi au milieu de sa phrase. Natsuki ne se fit pas prier, une si belle occasion se montrait à elle pour qu'elle puisse se débarrassé de ce bon à rien, elle n'hésita pas et décrocha.

- Ouais ?

Takeda excédé souffla, dire que chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler soit il ne trouvait pas les mots et restait sans rien dire, soit quelqu'un l'interrompait. Pourra t-il au moins un jour lui dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Natsuki apparemment surprise. Eux ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? C'pas possible !

En entendant la jeune femme parler ainsi, le jeune homme se raidit encore plus. Se pourrait-il que quelque chose est interagis dans le plan ? Et se pourrait-il que ...

- Fait chier ! Lança Natsuki au bord de la crise de nerfs, tout en refermant son portable d'un coup sec.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Natsuki parut hésiter, mais finit par ordonner d'un coup sec :

- Viens ! On a pas le temps !

***

- Aïe ! Se plaignit une jeune femme. Ca fait mal !

Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés vînt vers la jeune rousse, la regardant étrangement, comme si elle était un phénomène de foire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Midori, et ... je suis ... où ? Demanda t-elle ensuite gênée par la petite fille.

Elle observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait qui ressemblait bizarrement à ..... un salon. Assez spacieux, pourtant il n'était pas des plus meublé. Seuls deux canapés et une table au centre avaient été disposés dans la pièce. Elle même était allongée sur un des canapés, une couverture pour lui tenir chaud avait été étalée sur son corps.

- Mikoto ! Laisse là respirer un peu ! Railla une voix féminine.

Midori leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, une serviette humide à la main. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de lui tendre amicalement la serviette.

- Excusez-là, elle n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des gens .... éméchés.

D'un seul coup les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à Midori. C'est vrai qu'elle était allée dans un bar sur la demande du propriétaire qui trouvait que des choses "étrange" se déroulait, pourtant elle ne se rappelait plus exactement de la fin de la soirée. Ainsi que ce qu'il y avait de si "étrange".

Devant la mine soucieuse de la rousse, la jeune fille se pressa de s'expliquer :

- Je passais dans une rue adjacente à celle d'un bar, vous savez le "Linden Baum", et c'est là que je vous ai vu. Dans un piètre état à vrai dire, vous aviez l'air complètement perdue et vous étiez surtout ivre. N'habitant pas très loin, et connaissant l'insécurité qui règne dans les rues la nuit, j'ai décidé de vous emmener chez moi. D'ailleurs ça n'avait pas été tâche facile, rigola t-elle.

Elle comprenait à présent l'origine de ce mal de tête horrible qu'elle avait, mais été surtout sous le choc. C'est une situation étrange, pourquoi et surtout comment s'était-elle retrouvée ivre ? Un tas de question se bouleversaient dans sa tête, mais se concentrant elle décida de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Et jugeant plus prudent de ne rien dire, elle se mit à sourire avant de lancer :

- Je vous remercie. C'est très gentil à vous, je me serai probablement retrouvée dans une situation malveillante sans votre aide. C'est vrai que je n'aurai pas dû autant boire ...

- Je vous en prie, sourit la jeune fille.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda soudainement Midori.

- Il est .... commença la jeune fille tout en regardant sa montre, 8 heures et demi.

- Zut. Je dois y aller, encore merci pour tout, dit précipitamment Midori avant de se lever en direction de ce qu'elle croyait être la porte d'entrée.

- Euuh ... c'est de l'autre côté ! Lança Mikoto un sourire aux lèvres.

***

- Comment as-tu pu ?

Le jeune homme blond se raidit.

- Comment as-tu pu manquer une si grande opportunité ?

Il ne savait que répondre. C'est vrai qu'il avait échouer. Qu'il avait commis une grave erreur, mais que dire pour se justifier ? Il a échouer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

- Tu me regarde quand je te parle Tate ? Brusqua le garçon d'une voix niaise.

- C'bon pas la peine de t'exciter nabot ! Lança le jeune homme blond en proie à la colère.

- Tu me désespère ! Quoiqu'il en soit tu as commis une erreur et si tu veux rester .... comment dire, dans un bon état et surtout parmi nous, tu devra trouver un autre plan plus perfectionniste que celui-ci, et arriver à tes fins qui plus est ! Mais, il me semble que meilleur plan que celui-ci n'existe pas ! Dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix ....

Le garçon se redressa, et soupira :

- Et dire qu'on aurait pu y arriver, que de gâchis ! C'est vraiment regrettable ...

Tate qui commençait à craindre pour sa peau, lança d'une voix mal assurée :

- Si ! Il en existe un meilleur !

Intéressé Nagi le regarda dans les yeux, et toujours avec sa petite voix niaise demanda :

- Et laquelle ?

***

- Elle va arriver, encouragea Mai rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle.

Elle s'attira une vague de regards inquiets et pas le moins du monde convaincus.

- Allez ! Réveillez-vous ! On doit croire en elle ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va venir ! S'extorqua la jeune femme.

Toujours aucune réponse de ses partenaires à croire qu'ils étaient tous endormis.

- Ara, Tokiha n'as pas tort, avança soudainement Shizuru, il faut ....

Un grand fracas se fit entendre interrompant Shizuru en pleine phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Après une course effrénée à travers la planque, Natsuki et Takeda arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur, où le soleil régnait en maître. La jeune femme s'élança vers sa moto, prenant à la volée son casque qu'elle mit soigneusement, et enfourcha sa bécane toujours aussi cabossée. Elle était prête à démarrer, cependant qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer que le jeune homme était planté devant sa moto.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Railla t-elle.

- J'fais quoi, moi ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

- Bah je sais pas moi ..... prend ta voiture par exemple, ça me parait une bonne idée ! Lança t-elle, en démarrant et en faisant vrombir le moteur, en tout cas compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener !

Elle démarra en trombe, laissant le jeune homme seul devant la planque. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'est pas croyable cette Natsuki ! Toujours à en faire qu'à sa tête. Le voilà dans de beau drap lui maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Prendre sa voiture ? Mais il ne savait même pas où aller !

***

- Désolé tout le monde ! S'éleva une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Bien vite les personnes présente reconnurent Midori et leur inquiétude se transforma en soulagement.

- Midori ! C'est tout ce que pu s'exclamer Mai qui était bien plus qu'abasourdie.

- Ma, on dirait bien que Mai avait raison !

- Ara, mais que se passe t-il chef ?

La jeune femme rousse ne prit même pas le soin de répondre, qu'elle s'avança à travers la salle pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Exténuée. Elle était complètement exténuée. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne, après tout ils n'étaient même pas au courant pour le bar, alors inutile de les inquiéter pour un rien. Un rien. Enfaîte c'était tout le contraire. Premièrement qu'y avait-il de si étrange dans ce bar ? Pourquoi s'était-elle ensuite retrouvée complètement ivre ? Et qui plus est dans une rue mal fréquentée et donc très peu sûre. Tout ceci n'avait rien de bon. Il faudra qu'elle en sache davantage avant de prendre une quelconque décision quant à son choix de mettre ses collègues au courant ou non.

- Euuh ... Midori ?

- Hein !? S'exclama l'interpellée en relevant sa tête comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle avait tellement était absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublier les autres.

Elle se releva doucement, avant de s'excuser.

- J'ai eut une mauvaise surprise hier soir, commença t-elle tout en cherchant une possible excuse, il faut dire que ....

Un bruit l'arrêta dans son élan, c'était la sonnerie d'alerte. Que se passait-il encore ? Quelques secondes après les portables de toute l'équipe se mirent à vibrer : la centrale indiquait des mouvements suspects dans une banlieue de l'est !

- On y va, Haruka et Yukino vous êtes de surveillance, restez en contact avec tout les membres de l'équipe ! Enchaîna Midori en se levant en direction de la porte, bien vite suivie par tout ses coéquipiers. Les autres on reste en contact !

***

- Mon vieux, t'es mal barré ! S'éleva une voix derrière le dos d'un jeune homme accoudé au balcon qui scrutait le ciel sombre.

- Oui merci de me le rappeler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il soupira, il me reste seulement trois jours ..... Comment vais-je bien pouvoir trouver une sorte de plan, et qui plus est qui pourrait fonctionner ?

- Soit déjà heureux qu'il t'ai laisser trois jours ! Il était bien partit pour ne rien te laisser du tout, avança le jeune homme.

- Oui tu as raison Kazuya. Mais tout de même ..... je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrai bien faire .....

- J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de Shiho et d'Akane est partie dans une banlieue de l'est, apparemment quelqu'un a découvert quelques chose sur nous. Et comme tu le sais si bien, ce n'est aucunement notre territoire, mais celui des autres, autant dire qu'il y aura du ....

- Quoi ? Shiho est partie à l'est ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ! S'énerva Tate. C'est bien trop dangereux pour elle ! Même avec Akane à ses côtés .... Aller se jeter dans la gueule de l'ennemi .... mais qu'est ce qu'elles avaient en tête ? Explosa t-il.

- Ce sont des ordres qui viennent de haut. Elles n'avaient pas le choix. Expliqua calmement le jeune homme brun.

- Mais pourquoi envoyer une équipe si jeune ? Cela fait à peine quelques mois qu'elles sont avec nous, c'est bien trop tôt ! Riposta Tate, ils auraient dû nous envoyer à leurs places, et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas réagit quand tu as su qu'il s'agissait d'Akane ?

- C'est un défi, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Si elles ne réussissent pas elles devront nous quitter. Elles sont venues volontairement, elles ne courront donc aucun risque si elles échouent.

Tate se retourna vers la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il souffla lourdement réfléchissant à tout ça tout en essayant de rester objectif.

- Je suppose que les autres sont déjà au courant et ne vont pas tarder à répliqué ... lâcha t-il enfin.

***

- Fais gaffe crétin ! Derrière toi !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà il entendit le craquement du mur auquel il était adossé, bien vite suivit par le frôlement des balles qui ne le manquèrent que de très peu. Il rechargea son arme avant de faire un roulé boulé de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se mettre en sécurité derrière une table retournée. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là eux ? C'était leur territoire, il n'ont pas le droit !

- T'en as mis du temps ! Moi qui croyait que j'allais pouvoir m'amusé toute seule ... Cria Natsuki à Takeda qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Ils étaient tous dans une ancienne usine, connue pour avoir servie de nombreuses fois de planque à plusieurs gangs. Mais tout ça n'est plus le moins du monde d'actualité, alors que venaient-elles chercher ses deux là ?

Pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, elle chargea, courant entre plusieurs machines de sorte d'éviter au maximum les balles. Les deux filles étaient au premier étage, elles avaient donc un avantage de grande taille. Ce qui bien entendu ne stoppera pas le moins du monde Natsuki qui s'agrippa à une des échelles qui étaient disposées le long des murs, les escaliers ayant été détruits quelques années plus tôt.

A présent elle était complètement à découvert, mais ne s'en soucia guère. Au contraire elle monta agilement l'échelle pour se poser enfin sur le sol du premier étage. Elle évita du mieux qu'elle put le flot de balles qui s'abattait sur elle, en se cachant derrière une colonne. Cependant elle avait été touchée à l'épaule, rien de grave certes mais cela l'empêcherait de manoeuvrer efficacement.

***

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama Akane. Elle se cache derrière les machines là-bas derrière. Occupe toi de l'autre, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à ....

- Akane ! Cria Shiho qui sentait la peur venir petit à petit prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

- Oui j'ai vu bouge pas ! Elle monte par l'échelle, soit prête à envoyer !

Une seconde plus tard les deux jeunes filles chargèrent. Shiho n'essayait même pas de viser, elle tremblait tellement que tenir son arme droite était un supplice. Et malheureusement pour elles Akane ne réussit qu'à toucher la jeune femme au bras.

Akane tira elle aussi Shiho derrière une colonne, rechargeant son arme, prête à aller au contact.

- Occupe-toi de l'autre, souffla t-elle à la fille aux cheveux rose, dès que tu auras finit part vite, tu m'as comprise ?

Shiho fit un signe de la tête avant de détaler de l'autre côté, cherchant un point d'où elle pourrait apercevoir l'autre jeune homme.

***

- Des coups de feu ! S'exclama Mai qui s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, bien vite suivie des autres.

- C'est une ancienne usine, il n'y a personne normalement, les coups de feu peuvent donc indiquer qu'il y a plusieurs personnes, restez vigilants ! Reito tu passe par le toit, Mai par derrière, Shizuru la deuxième entrée et je prend la première. On reste en contact, ajouta Midori avant d'elle même mettre son oreillette.

***

A l'intérieur se jouait un vrai combat, et les forces de police n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarquer qu'à l'extérieur était garée une voiture noire. Le moteur n'était pas en route, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient à l'intérieur étaient prêtes à agir.

- Merde ! Tate les flics !

- Fais chier on a plus le choix ! Jura le jeune homme blond.

Il sortit de la voiture en toute hâte vouant au maximum protéger sa petite soeur, quand il fut retenu par le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou Kazuya ?

- Je suis prêt moi aussi à me jeter dans l'action, mais n'y allons pas à l'aveuglette ! Rentre par derrière, je rentre par devant ! Je n'ai vu que deux flics pour le moment, mais sûrement qu'ils sont plus !

Tate hocha la tête avant de s'élancer à travers la rue.


End file.
